


Heat of the Moment

by TheKawaiiKitty



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Cigarettes, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Rivalry, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKawaiiKitty/pseuds/TheKawaiiKitty
Summary: Poor Johnny’s brooding at the bar after Samurai’s latest gig, mulling over his horny actions onstage until Kerry joins him. A little spat ensues that boils over into much more.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne & Johnny Silverhand, Kerry Eurodyne/Johnny Silverhand, Silverdyne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut thats on the more aggressive side, but these two were the perfect choice and their in-game chemistry is too good not to capitalize on. Hope you guys enjoy!

Johnny’ll be the first to admit that his adrenaline and impulse will always get the best of him during gigs, but what he pulled tonight in front of thousands he will regret for the rest of his goddamn time alive, and maybe even dead.

Grinding up against his bassist and best friend, Kerry Eurodyne, was already bad but /kissing/ him too?! And the fact that Silverhand actually enjoyed it in the moment didn’t help his predicament.  
He takes another few gulps of bourbon, hoping the buzz will kick in quick to keep himself from smashing his own head into the bar table. 

Yet the moment lingers in his mind, his head was still in his cocky rockerboy mindset in the last few chords of Never Fade Away, belting his heart out with Kerry picking up backing vocals for the bridge. Johnny remembers looking over to him as they both pick away at the last few notes, strutting up to the bassist and grinding up against his hip. Just before Kerry could finish, Silverhand put a hand on the back of his head to pull him into a deep kiss. There’s no way he’ll forget the owlish look of confusion on Eurodyne’s face in that second as he winked and returned to center stage.

“What in the fuck was that, Johnny?” A voice from behind growls, tugging at his collar. Johnny turns with the tug to see Kerry, a look of fire in his eyes,

“You know damn well what that was, and the crowd went fucking crazy for it”

“You always let your fucking dick do all the thinking onstage, you bastard.” Kerry begrudgingly takes a seat at the bar next to his bandmate, much to Silverhand’s amusement,

“Admit it, it turned you on” Johnny smirks as he takes a casual sip of his bourbon,

“Go to hell and get fucked, Robert” 

“Oh we already know i’m going to hell, the ‘getting fucked’ part is up to you” 

Eurodyne turns to face his friend, firmly setting his glass aside, “I’m tired of your bullshit, all you do is tease with no awareness of what effect you have on me!”

Johnny’s the first to stand up, “I’m damn well aware of it, Ker. But you’re too much of a goddamn flake and just go for any groupie who wants a quick fuck”

“Oh you’re one to talk!” Eurodyne stands with him, an accusatory finger pushed into the other’s chest, 

“You little fuckin’-!” Silverhand snatches the bassist up by his collar, metal hand clamped onto the cloth as he tugs the other into a deep and rough kiss. Manhandling Kerry shot a pang of desire right through his system. A jumpstart of his lust that fed his already fuzzy, conflicted mind.

Johnny is the one to separate their lips, grip loosening as they look into each other’s eyes,

“Meet me in the dressing room, I’m not finishing this here” Murmur’s Silverhand, taking whatever’s left in his bottle, smacking down a 20 on the counter and leaving the room in a huff. Kerry opts to finish his drink, shoes clicking on the wood floor as he follows a few steps behind. Johnny flops down onto the shabby couch and downs the rest of his bourbon while Kerry settles next to him. 

Silverhand initiates another deep and messy kiss as he pushes his guitarist into the couch, tugging and fumbling with his clothing all the way through,

“You wear too many layers”

“Better than wearing the same tank top six days in a row, it smells like cigarettes and sex” Kerry chimes, yanking off said piece of clothing. Save for a few accessories, all other clothes have been stripped off with little regard. Silverhand runs a hand up Kerry’s right leg and lifting up onto his shoulder to spread his lover, giving a small nip at the other’s inner thigh which causes him to yelp,

“Watch your teeth, piece of shit” Is emphasized with a kick from the free leg, warranting a grin from the rockerboy,

“Oops~” 

“Get on with it, you asshole. You’re turning me off by the second”

Johnny starts with two lubricated fingers, working Kerry nice and loose for him while he continues his nipping and kissing where he pleases, much to Eurodyne’s annoyance. Once he’s fully lubricated, pliant and panting a little, that’s when the rockerboy enters him. 

“Shit~ Why the fuck are you so big?~”

“Genetics, baby~ Seems you’ve got the short end of the stick”

“I-I will f-uhking murder you, Silverhand”

“Good luck with that” He leans in to start another long, firm kiss with the guitarist as the other drapes his arms over his shoulders. Kerry breaks the kiss to give Johnny’s jaw and neck a little love, and a hickey for good measure,

“You’re pushin’ your luck, Ker” He gently warns, 

“You’ve been pushing yours all damn night, you couldn’t do anything that’d affect me”

“Oh, really?” Silverhand snaps his hips in, causing a yelp from Kerry, “Pull something like that again and all hell’ll break loose”

“Fuckin’ try me, bastard~” Eurodyne dives right back in, holding tight to his rockerboy as gives a sharp nip to his ear. 

Johnny growls, gripping to the root of Kerry’s hair with his robotic fingers and pulling his head back to pin on the couch, the other settling on his hip as he takes a brutal pace. Eurodyne returns the aggression by clawing the rockerboy’s chest and neck, constricting his windpipe in an attempt to choke him. That hand is quickly snatched away along with the other and pinned down,

“I’m gonna take what I goddamn want, you little brat!” Silverhand hisses, snapping his hips in to accentuate his point, the free hand returns to Kerry’s hair and forces his head up to make eye contact, “And you’re gonna fucking take it~”

Johnny can tell that Kerry’s feeding off of his energy, falling perfectly into the role he was born for. Eurodyne is already panting hard, laughing weakly between pants as a smile creeps up on his face, “Just kiss me already you gonk motherfucker~”

Johnny can’t help but oblige, teeth running over Kerry’s bottom lip from time to time just to demonstrate who’s still in charge. That pace is picked up again, this time with less resistance from Kerry who digs his fingers into the other’s back. 

Guttural moans, the lewd sounds of sex and the jingling of Silverhand’s dogtags fill Johnny’s senses, as does the mounting assault of pleasure on his nerves every time he takes another thrust into the man below him. Even the smallest of tenses around his cock cause a spark of lust, surmounting to one last deep and stuttered thrust to his hilt. Kerry’s nails dig in harder to the rockerboy’s flesh as he cums, giving one last attempt at control by biting hard into Johnny’s neck, teeth sinking in to draw blood. 

They both ride out the high a little longer as Eurodyne laps up the blood before Silverhand lets him go and slumps back onto the couch, still half hard, and lighting a cigarette to wind down. On the other hand, Eurodyne takes a few seconds to calm before joining his lover,

“I’ll give you a C plus” Kerry snickers, stealing the cigarette from Johnny’s fingers and taking a drag himself,

“Very funny, now give me my fucking smoke back” 

The guitarist obliges, giving a chuckle in contemplation after a beat of silence,  
“Y’know, you were thrusting to the beat of this song” he teasingly start to sing,   
“And when your looks are gone and you’re alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone?  
What were the things you wanted for yourself?   
Teenage ambitions you remember well~”

The rockerboy joins in, in more of a low hum, “It was the heat of the moment,   
Tellin’ you what your heart meant”

“It was the heat of the moment showed in your eyes~”


End file.
